You Don't Know You The Way I Do
by KYRALxCHRONICALS
Summary: The story of how on the Apocolyptour the team takes on a new techie and Joe finds himself falling for her. Joe Walker x OC This should probably go somewhere else, but I've seen other OC fics here so I'm posting it. OC WARNING DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Call Me Maybe?

**A/N: So, this is an idea that has been floating around my mind for awhile, and because I've been dying to use my OC. She is based off of a friend of mine, who was and still is obsessed with Joe Walker, so I wrote this for her. Anyway, read it, hate it or love it I don't really care, but reviews are loved!**

**Chapter One: Call Me Maybe?**

**You Don't Know You The Way I Do**

"Joe show starts in about forty okay?" Jamie called into the small common area backstage. Joe Walker, the young man in question, gave a nod of approval but sighed. Lately the talented artist's muse had been sedated. He felt little joy in the stage and roles he had, like he once felt. He sighed once more tugging the brim of his Brooklyn cap down over his eyes. They had been in Chicago for today's now, this was their first showing. Joe loved the irony that his muse would die out just in time for the biggest tour Team Starkid had seen in their career. He scrubbed a hand down over his face, his rough hands scraping over the slight stubble there.

Jamie had said forty, so he decided to take a walk around the theater that they were performing in. He stood, the soles of his vans squeaking against the wood of backstage. He shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked his head, managing to skirt around the late comers, of the show. The last thing he needed was a group of fan girl's, since even that hadn't been enough to get him in better spirits, lately. He was just about to turn around and head back for his makeup and quick change, when he slammed into a tiny body, watching the person fall back on her bottom. He closed his eyes, cringing and waiting for the fan girl squeals.

"Shit, sorry, I told my friend I couldn't see without my contacts... I knew I should have brought my spare pair," The girl said. She stood, brushing off the black tank top she wore then reaching into her back pocket for a pair of glasses. She shoved them up her button nose and glanced at Joe with big green and gold eyes. Her voice held an unmistakable southern twang to it." Sorry 'bout that, I'm kind of a klutz..."

"Um, don't you know who I am?" Joe asked, confused. The girl gave him a confused glance back and Joe took a moment to study her. She had short brown hair, cut in a choppy bob cut with streaks of gold sporadically placed. Her green-gold eyes were framed in thick lashes, and her button nose had freckles splattered over it and her cheeks. Her lips were full and pink, if not a little small set against her face. She seemed as short, if not shorter, then Lauren, but she had fuller curves then Joe's friend Lo. She glance up at him, brushing some of her bangs back and smiling curiously at him.

"Course, you're Joe Walker, you've played Voldemort, Umbridge, Up, and the Dick, of course," The girl said. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her worn black jeans, and Jo couldn't help letting his eyes roam over her outfit, noticing that the tank top clung to her chest in a nice way, and the jeans held her legs and ass in a way he noticed." Also a part of the original team Starkid, and the reason my best friend dragged me here, for the Apocolyptour showing. Yes, I know who you are."

"Are you not a fan or something?" Joe asked, still a little confused, the girl gave him a tired smile, leaning down to grab something- Joe's eyes found purchase on her ass, a much better view now -until she was upright again and held out his cap, something he hadn't realized he had lost in the collision.

"I can admire your work and like to watch the shows, if that's that you mean by being a fan," She said pushing the glasses up her nose in an easy manner." But I'm not going to fan girl and scream for you to marry me, no. I figure you get enough of that, and while I appreciate the fan base and your work, I don't know you, so I wouldn't become a fan until I did." She smiled and turned away." Nice to meet you, though, Li won't believe my luck."

"Wait!" Je aid, reaching out to grasp the girls wrist, which held a thick black leather bracelet. Blue met green-gold as the girl turned back." What's your name?"

"Emma," She said in the same easy tone." Emma Cole. And you're onstage in fifteen minutes, sir. A a theater kid myself, I know you need makeup and to change... You'd better go."

"This may sound odd, but can I see you again?" Joe asked, his mind still reeling from the encounter, and this odd, curious, and question inducing, girl. Emma smiled, her eyes twinkling in a way that made Joe smile back.

"Okay, when?" Emma asked cooly. Joe hadn't thought that far ahead... He yanked out his iPhone and handed it to Emma, she handed him her own and gave another one of her curious smiles, half amused and half questioning.

"How about I text you, after the show?" Je asked putting his name and number in." That way maybe I can see you again? I mean, is that okay?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Emma said. They traded phones once more and she waved him off, as she walked away, into the side door of the theater and, Joe saw, into a group of two girls, one a small Chinese girl who he presumed was Li. He watched her, dazed for a few moments, until he realized he did have a show to do. Man, Nick was gonna kick his ass when the show was done...

**3333333333333**

"Okay Walks, spill," Lauren said as she and Joe wiped off their stage make up. Joe gave his best chick friend a quirked brow and she sighed." You've been totally la-la since you got back from your walk! What in the world did you run into out there?"

"A girl named Emma," Joe said before he could stop himself. His cheeks colored pink at this, and Lauren gave him a look." Okay, you caught me..."

Joe told Lauren what had happened, as they cleaned up and changed out of their stage outfits. Lauren listened and gave her advice, that it seemed okay but to be careful. She was secretly happy for this mystery girl, though, she had Joe smiling like himself again, from one conversation. Joe waved Laura towards the last minute signings as he took out his phone, sending Emma a simple _"Can I still ask to see you, again?"_. He plopped on the couch backstage and watched the VIP holders move around, one here and there noticing him and squealing for autographs and photos. Finally, a few minutes later, his phone vibrated. He opened it to a reply form this new girl:

_"Depends did you still wanna see me? After all, I didn't give you a fan girl reaction earlier ;P"_

Joe laughed out loud, and sent back a hurried "I'll forgive you if you come backstage and see me. I'll meet you at the stage door?" he stood and shot over to the stage door, striking a conversation up with one of their bouncers until he saw a tiny girl with glasses and eyes he couldn't forget, walking over.

"She's with me," He told the bouncer. The guy nodded and let Emma through, though the girl didn't seem shaken even though he was three times her size either way. Joe took her hand without thinking, leading her back towards one of the crew rooms where none of the fan girls were allowed. He smiled when he saw none of the other cast mates were back there, either." Sorry, I'm not trying to get you alone, I jus front want the fan girls butting in."

"Too bad," Emma teased as she pulled her hand away- Joe immediately missed the tiny warm palm that had been against his own -and sat on one of the couches," I might have let you make the moves one me."

Joe was about to give an astonished remark, when he saw her eyes twinkling in laughter, and her lips quirked up in a grin. He liked that expression, it was care free and open, honest... He smiled back and sat next to her. They struck up a conversation about the show- what she liked or didn't like how her friend reacted and so on -and before Joe realized it, it was nearly midnight.

"Don't you have to get home?" He asked. Emma gave a sheepish look and for the first time that night seemed insecure about her answer." Emma?"

"Don't really have a home at the moment," Emma admitted," Mom and dad kicked me out for their own reasons, and I've been staying with Li, picking up tech jobs here and there for rent and such. So, no, I can leave whenever I want to..."

"What if you came with us?" Joe asked on a whim. Emma gave him an odd look and he felt his cheeks turn pink." That came out before my argument... What I mean is, we have two more shows here. Why not help us out on one or both, since you do tech, and if you're any good, you could tour with us? We actually just lost two techies last week and if you're any good, I can sweet talk Nick into letting you help..."

"Well, why the hell not," Emma said with a shrug." Not like I'm losing anything by trying..."

**3333333333333**

Two hours, a few pleas, and one promised favor later, and Emma was all set to help with the last two nights of show. If she did good, she would come with them to the rest of the tour. Joe hoped upon hopes that she was good because he liked her company. He sat next to her as Nick took down some general information, and asked questions.

"How old are you and where were you born?"

"Nineteen, and I was born in, Florida," Emma said easily. Joe listened to her answers, taking mental notes so he could ask her more in depth later. She hadn't been home in two years, had been living in her friends apartment and was entirely self sufficient, just didn't have any credit to buy an apartment yet. She had worked in high school theater all four years on and off stage, and a year at a community college before she started work full time. She had a list of recommendation numbers the size of Joe's arm and every one of them called back with flawless reviews. Nick couldn't have said no if he wanted to.

"You're in Miss Cole," Nick grinned." If you do well tonight, pack your things and take the empty bunk on the tour bus. And be prepared for the initiation..."

"I feel like that should be more ominous then he's making it," Emma said tiredly as Nick walked away. She smiled at Joe and yawned." Thanks, I needed this job... Even if it's not permanent, it'll be fun and I know Li is tired of me being in her apartment. Best friend or not she likes living alone..."

"Least I could do, you've been more fun hanging out with tonight then anyone had been in the past month," Joe said with a smile. He offered to let her come back to the hotel with him and the gang, and she accepted. After a quick intro to everyone, she was laughing and joking like any of the other Starkid veterans. After another hour of talking and a few games, Joe Laura Joey and Emma decided to watch a movie. Lauren and Emma fell asleep half way through, and Joey took Lauren back to her room with Jamie. Joe let Emma sleep against his chest a bit longer, before moving her to his bed and taking the couch, smiling as he slept, and hoping that she was as good at tech as she was at getting him out of the funk that she had.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: I know, I'm supposed to be working on my longer TUp fic, but this idea has been bugging me big time, I already have the first three chapters done, and I really wanted to start up on some of my OC. Anyway, I'm trying to work on this one, a Holy Musical B man idea with my OC hero, and the last bit of my third chapter in the TUp fic. Anyway, review, please, even if you just wanna flame, I will return said flame with a perky thank you PM ^^**


	2. Super Techie

**Ky: Well I did get two reviews, and they were nice, so that makes me happy. **

**You are correct. By the way, Anon, it is Jaime, my iPad actually auto fixes it and I hadn't noticed. Thanks for the catch tho! Now, I'm in the works of typing up the fourth and fifth chapter for this one, but I'm also doing the same for my other TUp fic, so the updates after chapter three may be slower then this. But I'm house sitting next week and I'll have a ton of time to type, so there should be some more updates then. And I can't wait to get to the fourth chapter, because we learn more about Emma then!**

**Haven14: Thanks for the kind words! It means a lot that you can connect to Emma, and that you like her! I hope once we get into her backstory- though some of it is a tad cliche -you feel the same!**

**Also, if someone else reviews and can answer my question right, I'll write them a one shot having an OC of theirs paired with one of the Starkids, as long as its not Joe Walker! The question is, what is the HUGE High School Musical reference in Me And My Dick? A hint, it's a full line that Joey says at the end when he re-finds Dick with his Heart. Anyway, ponder on that, and the first right answer I'll PM and we can talk about your prize! As always. Flame review I don't care, but I hope someone enjoys.**

**Last note, I looked up the set list for the Apocolyptour, and it didn't have Status Quo on it, but I may be wrong since I didn't actually go to see it- it didn't come near enough to my city after all. So, if the song was used, I apologize for the mix up, but we'll pretend it wasn't in the tour.**

**Chapter Two: Super-Tech**

**You Don't Know You, The Way I Do**

The next night came much too soon for Joe's taste, but that was mostly because he spent the day letting Emma show him the Chicago she knew; the side with hole in the wall stores and shop owners she called by their first names. They stopped in a thrift store where they had a mini fashion show with the vintage wears, a video store where she made him buy no less then four of the dollar classic horror films, and then a candy store where they both left with a pound of candies for each other, and nearly ten pounds of chocolate and other candies for the other Starkids. Even now- an hour before show and two hours after Emma had gotten her lesson in the sound board from their stage manager -they were tossing gummies back and forth, trying to catch them in each others mouths. Joe was laughing as Emma tried to catch one and knocked it with her nose instead.

"Wow you two really suck at this," Lauren laughed. She plopped beside Emma and took a gummy worm, flicking it up and catching it in her mouth, slurping it in like spaghetti. Emma stuck her tongue out at the girl- a pretty bright blue from the War Heads she and Joe had been eating earlier -but it turned into a laugh. Lauren laughed too, she and the new tech had been getting along great, mostly because Emma had her Walks back in working order." This is a crap ton of candy, though guys..."

"Yeah I thought Meredith's eyes were gonna bug out of her head when she saw the bag of Reese's that I got her," Joe laughed. Emma threw a handful of M&Ms at the man and he retaliated with jelly beans." Ems has a friend who owns this little candy shop and he practically gave it all to us!"

"I used to work for Tank, he still has a soft spot for me since I had to leave because of school," Emma shrugged. They heard a call for everyone to start getting ready and she stood, brushing the front of her black techie clothes off for sugar crumbs." Well I'm off to the box, see y'all on the other side of the show!"

Joe waved at the girl and felt an easy smile slide along his lips. He sighed, leaning back against the couch, not even realizing Lauren was still watching him until she cleared her throat loudly.

"What?"

"You know what, Walks," Lauren said with a grin," You like her!"

"I've known her two days, Lo!"

"And you like her! You spent all day with her, have been grinning since she joined the team, and every time she looks at you, you totally light up!" Lauren said. As if to prove Lauren's point, Emma, the stage manager, and a few of the music crew passed. Emma held a clip board and was asking about some sound cues, when she glanced up and smiled and Joe. He smiled back, and the girl gave a wink before heading off after the crew again. Joe's mind went fuzzy at the wink, his smile automatic." Case and point."

"Oh drop it Lo, she's a new friend, and she makes me happy," Joe said with an eyeroll." She reminds me of us, when we first started, reminds me of why we got into this acting thing... She's gotten me out of the rut I was in."

"Aaaaand you like her," Lauren grinned. She stood and ran, dodging a handful of candy as she did. Joe sighed, but only because he was starting to think Lo was right.

**3333333333333**

The show was half over, everything was going great, Emma was practically taking over the tech manager position, and Joe was hopping for second act. Suddenly, the stage manager called him over and handed him the head set. Joe took it, questioningly but slid it over his ears.

"Don't freak out okay?" Emma's voice came over the earphones. Joe didn't like when sentences started like that." See the mics that Joey and Lo are using?"

"Yeah?"

"They're the only two working now..."

"What?"

"I said not to freak! Jesus... The sound board crashed, and I'm setting up the only other board now. But I need at least five more minutes, and I have forty seven seconds until Granger Danger is over." Emma's voice was still cool and easy, as Joe had grown to love, but there was a quavering edge now, that showed she really was stressed." Can you stall?"

"Yeah, I got an idea," Joe said. He handed the headset back to the SM and told him to hold off "Get Back Up" and let him improv. He took stage after Joey and Lo, taking Joey's mic and getting confused stares from the two." Hows everyone doing tonight?" The crowd roared and Joe grinned at them." Good! Well, in our quest to save the world, we totally forgot to give a Team Starkid welcome to our newest Techie! Her name is Emma, and she's doing so great, so far! She's helping us in a tough spot since two of our own normal Techs are sick and had to go home!" The crowd gave an appropriate 'aw' response." So, I was wondering if we could have a little singalong as a welcome to our new friend! I'll start, and you guys can sing with me, if you know the song!"

Joe hoped upon hopes that Joey wouldn't mind him stealing a song. He was glad AJ was amazing at improv piano and caught on as he started to sing the crowd joining in as soon as he began:

_"It starts with not questioning the answers_

_And giving up before you've begun_

_It locks all the doors_

_Increases the pressure_

_And in a flash_

_Your time is up before it's done_

_And you won't know how it can feel_

_To feel at all_

_So I say no to status quo_

_Who wants to be like the rest_

_And deny the best that I'm meant for_

_I will show the status quo_

_Who wants to be normal_

_I'll never conform_

_I will be content to resent the status quo_

_I'll kick down the walls around me_

_They don't know how strong I am_

_I'm not defined by boundaries_

_They will never understand_

_I'm so much more_

_Than status quo_

_Who cares about being another pipe dreamer_

_Stuck on the bottom floor_

_And I know_

_It's time to go_

_So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted_

_But I think that I might have made it so_

_When I said no, no, no _

_To status quo_

_Cause I am a starship ranger_

_I'm gonna do everything I can_

_To always be a starship ranger_

_Cause it's everything_

_It's everything I am!"_

The crowd gave a cheer, and tons of cries of welcome to Emma rang out as well. He glanced at his watch as the cries died out and everyone came onstage for the next song. Five and a half minutes exactly, Emma gave him a thumbs up from the booth, her bright smile barely visible from Joe's place.

**3333333333333**

"I've decided I'm keeping her," Nick laughed as the group all hugged Emma, backstage after the show. The small girl gave a demure smile and laughed as a few smart remarks broke out through the group." Seriously, that distraction saved our asses! Good call Emma and great job, Joe!"

Joe's eyes met Emma's over the giant group hug, and she smiled brilliantly at him. She said something he couldn't hear, then she mouthed it again: "We make a good team!" he grinned, because she was right. Later on that night, as Emma left to get her belongings so she could continue the tour with them, Joe talked with Joey, Joe Moses, Dylan, and Brian about Emma. Mostly about her initiation, but about her too.

"She's totally smoking hot, too," Joe Moses said with a grin. Joe felt his stomach boil at his friend saying this, for noticing it." I mean, she's totally cute, like Lauren, but she's got a body that rivals even Mere's!"

"She's talented too, though," Joe butted in." I mean, she totally took that tech call, like a pro! And she sings with Lo and Mere all the time, her voice is really good for a Techie... And she fits in so well with us..."

"And Walker has a crush," Joey said grinning from ear to ear. Joe scoffed and tossed a pillow at his friend. The group ignored the jab, for now, and turned back to the initiation, something all do them and been out through on entering the troupe." I say we give her a Body Sundae, then go out for a club night."

"I'm in, we have ice cream and fudge sauce in the fridge," Dylan said," And I know one of the girls has whipped cream stashed away."

The Body Sundae had been used on Joe himself, Darren, and Lauren; it involved taking ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream, and covering the person until the looked like a literal human sundae. The group readied themselves and hid as Emma returned, setting her things on the empty bunk above Meredith's, then turned right into Joey who sprayed whipped cream in her face. The group pounced then, and it soon turned into a full on war as Emma managed to steal Joe's chocolate sauce bottle and turn the tables on the Starkids.

After another hour and showers for everyone, they were dressed for clubbing and Emma was an official Starkid member. They were driving in groups to the club, since they only had three rental cars while in Chicago. Joe was waiting with Dylan, Joey, Joe Moses, Meredith, and Lauren while Emma finished getting ready.

"C'mon Emcee," Lauren called out to Emma. The girl's new nickname was a mixture of an actual Emcee DJ, since Emma was a techie, and because her middle name was Marigold, something that had been found out the day before, and her initials were literally "EMC"." We'll miss the body shots!"

"Hold your horses, Lo," Emma laughed as she came out of the tour bus, putting an earring in as she clunked down the stairs. Joe's heart lept to his throat as she stepped out to the street and into view. She wore a purple tank top and black jean shorts with tears on the left side. A pair of purple low tops were on her feet, and there were black and purple rubber bracelets up her thin arms, aside from the one thick black band that she always wore. Her toned and lightly tanned legs seemed to go on forever, even though she was shorter then Lauren. The top hugged her tiny waist and full breasts in a way that not only Joe noticed." Well, c'mon! Can't stare all night, guys!"

She walked past the boys, Lauren and Meredith at her sides. And damn if her ass didn't look awesome, even walking away, in those shorts.

"I take it back, Joe," Joey said, his voice cracking a little." I don't care if you have a crush on her, she's smoking freaking hot."

Joe didn't even argue the crush thing, he was already following that awesome ass of Emma's.

**3333333333333**

"You're nearly drunk, Lo," Joe laughed as Lauren tried to get Meredith and Jamie to dance on the bar with her. The girls gave in a little later, and dragged Julia, Brittany, and Emma up with them. The bar tender waved at the DJ, who put on "Low" for the girls. They all began what seemed to be a homage to Coyote Ugly, by dancing on the bar and using the support beams in a way that had the men hooting and hollering. Emma hopped down near Joe and walked over to him with a grin. Though the girl hadn't drank anything all night, she seemed to be buzzed, just like half of the Starkid troupe.

"They perform on and offstage huh?" Emma asked close to Joe's ear so he could hear over the booming music and people. Joe nodded, his hands finding rest against her hips, not in a provocative way but in a comfortable way. Emma smiled and pushed his hands up to tangle with her own." Dance with me."

Joe didn't give an answer, mostly because it wasn't a question, she had told him to and he was not saying no to the pint sized techie. Instead, he stood, letting her lead them to the center of the room and center of the crowd. She turned towards Joe, lifting his hands o her waist again, then sliding hers up his toned chest to his shoulders, since she was too short to wrap them around his neck. The music shifted, something full of mellow beats and thick with bass, and Emma smiled, her eyes closing to the music. She pushed her hips against Joe's, shifting them to the beat and smiling when he followed suit. Their hips moved together in musical harmony and Joe swallowed thickly, the few shots he had taken going to his head, and now his pants. Emma didn't seem to notice, and danced on, her hands making absent designs on his pectorals. They danced through too many songs for Joe to count, but soon it was nearly one in the morning. Emma had, by now, looped her arms around his waist, and he hers, and her cheek was against his chest as she danced.

"It's late," Joe said. Emma nodded but didn't move from their position." You wanna head back to the tour bus? It's really only a block or two away, and I know our group won't be back until three or four."

"Okay," Emma said. She let her arms fall from around Joe, a warmth he immediately missed, and followed him out they stopped to say bye to the others, but only for a quick moment. Once back in the warm Chicago air, Joe grabbed Emma's hand and led her towards their tour bus. They didn't talk on the walk back, but the silence wasn't awkward either. Joe liked the calm summer air mixed with Emma's hand in his own and this new happiness he had, lately." So, do you guys ever get tired of performing the same songs? Like, I'm sure you don't ever like to sing them for fun, now."

"Not true," Joe said," Yeah, they're performances, and we've all sung the songs a thousand times over for people and with different people depending on the show, but we still love all our songs."

"My favorite of y'alls has always been 'The Way I Do', from Starship," Emma said softly. She hummed a few bars and Joe smiled, jumping at the chance to sing to her.

"When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong!" He sang softly as they walked. Emma smiled up at him, enjoying his faux show." Well they say you can't feel, with a heart made of steel, but you can't say that steel ain't strong! And if that's who you are, just some meaningless star in the sky! Tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why!"

Emma joined him, a half step above his clear tenor voice.

"Well I may be dumb, but where I come from, folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue!" They sang." But you don't know you the way I do!"

"Your kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy you all!" Emma sang. Her voice was good, surprisingly so for someone who said she only really liked to do tech for theater. It was a clear and pretty sound, much like a brass bell." You're a sorry disgrace, to the concept of race, and to logical science and law... But for some reason why, when you look at me I don't want to be, programmed this way; believe when I say, you're the one anomaly! You might not be smart, but there is a part of me-"

"That's starting to make a break through," Joe joined in. They sang the last part softer, at the door of the bus." No, you don't know you, the way I do..."

The air was crackling in tense electricity, now. Joe's hand had somehow wound around Emma's waist from her hand, and hers was on his hip as well. Hs free hand was in hers, so they were standing in a dance position. He glanced down at her, his face much too close, and her eyes much to pretty in the dim light. He went to lean in an inch, and she tugged back.

"I'm going to head in... I think I saw Jamie in the window, and I know I can hear Brian..." Emma said softly, her voice quivering in a way Joe wasn't sure he liked." Goodnight Joe..."

She left, and Joe stood there, wondering what the hell he had done wrong.


	3. Kiss The Girl

**Ky: So, Haven14 answered my question a mere o minutes before you did Pigwidgeon, but you were both right! That's one of my favorite lines in Starkid history because it's such a big reference, that it's ludicrous. Her oneshot will be up in a little while, I'm working on that and some other things, today. Anyway, I'm in works of the fifth chapter now, the fourth is typed up, so once I get two or three more reviews, I'll post four. For now, I hope this tides you guys over. On an off note, I'm super glad all the reviews have been good so far! It means a lot that you guys like my OC and the story :D**

**So I don't own Starkid the people in it, or any songs, just Emma and the plot line! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Kiss The Girl**

**You Don't Know You, The Way I Do**

"Stop moping or I'm gonna kick you," Lauren said to Joe as she sat with him before their last show in Chicago. Emma was across the room, double checking her tech cues with the music crew, and Joe was watching her forlornly." Just talk to her! I mean for Christ's sake! Just because she didn't go for the kiss doesn't mean anything... Maybe she was nervous, or thought you were drunk. Or maybe she's afraid you don't know her well enough. I mean, it's only been what three days now? What do you actually know about her?"

"She grew up in Florida, moved to Nashville when she was thirteen, then Chicago when she was kicked out, to live with Li," Joe said his eyes still following Emma, across the room." She has a little brother and a little sister, her biological dad walked out when she was five, which prompted the move to Nashville. She hates little lizards, roaches, and flies. Her favorite colors are black and white, because black is technically all the colors and white is none of them. She sings, but not onstage anymore. Her favorite song is 'It Ends Tonight'. Her favorite food is sushi, but she won't tell anyone because so many people are grossed out by it. And there's about a million more random things I've picked up on, just in the three days I've known her."

"Okay," Lauren said, a little impressed by these new findings," But what about the deeper things? What are her dreams, goals, and what drives her towards them? Why did her parents kick her out? What does she want to do for a living? What's her deepest secret and guilty pleasure?"

"I don't know..." Joe said softly. Lauren nodded and crossed her arms in victory.

"Well, tell her you want to know what they are, tell her that you want to try something, whatever it is you two have or are starting," Lauren finished," Let her know you're serious."

Joe watched as Lauren stood, darting off to meet Jaime or Julia somewhere. He turned his eyes back towards Emma, and caught her glancing up at him, her eyes unsure and slightly nervous. He didn't like that look in the pretty pools of golden-green. He stood, his boots for the show clomping heavily as he did, and waded through the growing crowd of crew and actors. He came up to Emma's side faster then he thought he could, and his hand found her elbow, shyly.

"Got a minute?" He asked. Emma nodded, only a little hesitant, and let him lead her back towards a secluded corner of the stage." I'm sorry about last night..."

"Don't be... I was just caught off guard and I haven't really dated or done anything in awhile," Emma said softly. She averted her eyes, tugging at the side bangs on her cheek. Joe reached up and grabbed the hand tugging on her hair, tangling it around his own." I'm sorry for running away, it was silly."

"Emma, I've only known you for three days, but already you've gotten me out of the rut I'd fallen into just before this tour began," Joe said softly," And I already know a lot about you, because we've been spending a lot of time together... But, I still want to know more. I want to know all the good and the bad things there are to know about you. Your quirks, ones I may love and I may hate; I want to know your backstory and maybe tell you mine... Your dreams and wishes, and what drives you... Can we try that?"

"Only if you let me know all of that about you," Emma said in a breathless whisper. She tangled her free hand in his, so they stood face-to-face and now palm-to-palm. She chewed at her bottom lip absently and Joe raised one set of their tangled hands to stop her from chewing.

"Whatever this is, whatever we are, I like it..." Joe said," I like spending time with you and being near you. So, is it okay if we keep it up? Whatever, this," He indicated the tangled hands and close bodies," Is?"

"I like it too..." Emma smiled. She tilted up onto her tiptoes and pecked his nose with her soft lips." And yes, we can keep it up... Whatever it is..."

Joe smiled broadly as she fell back onto flat foot and smiled his favorite smile up at him. This time, she leaned up an inch and Joe met that inch, before he knew it, their noses were touching. Emma giggled as his breath tickled her cheek, and again when his lips found her cheek and the stubble there tickled and scratched the skin as well. She glanced up, shyly, and then leaned in again, and Joe took the invitation. He slanted his mouth against Emma's, softly, shyly, as if still testing out the waters. The kiss was easy, smooth, and gentle, like water lapping at the shore of a beach. They pulled back only to be met with cat calls and wolf whistles at their display.

"Well they got a pre-show huh?" Emma teased. Joe laughed and nodded, bending to give her another kiss, this one harder and a little more passionate. The girl laughed against his lips, her mouth meeting his in the hard kiss. When they pulled apart, the Starkid group was all yelling at them and laughing. Somewhere off to their side, the stage manager made call for five minutes, and Emma pulled back a little." Show time, Sky-Walker..."

"Same for you Vader," Joe retorted. He liked that nickname, it fit since Darth Vader was half robotic and Emma did tech. He bent to peck her lips one last time then got shooed away by the cute techie herself. He grinned as she turned to leave and glanced back, blowing him a kiss goodbye when she gave him a playful pat on the ass.

"Sorry your short shorts for the show are distracting," She winked, scurrying off with a wave and a laugh. Yes, Joe liked whatever the hell they were becoming.

**3333333333333**

The next day was spend driving to Indianapolis for their show there, and then waiting until that night for the show. Joe was lounging backstage with Emma and Lauren as the others talked in groups here and there. The trio was currently playing Truth, an old child's game that Joe and Emma had remembered to help the getting to know one another more. So, Joe's head on Emma's lap and Lauren's leg's over Joe's, the group tools turns, the game itself was easy, if you have ever played Truth or Dare, Truth is just like that but with only Truths, and whoever declined to answer was out. The trio started with easy questions, favorite colors food and Tv shows, but it soon got rather intense with some hard hit questions.

"Biggest fear?" Lauren asked Emma.

"Letting down someone I care about..." Emma said playing absently with Joe's hair." I have this thing about pleasing people and making sure everyone I know is safe and happy... Even if it's at my own expense or the expense of my own happiness and safety. So I'm most scared of letting people down and having them turn their backs on me..."

"Like Li and your parents?" Joe asked softly. Emma nodded, not hurt by the question, just giving an honest reply.

"You two keep going, I have to go eat something, I'm starved," Lauren said. She distangled herself from the heap they had become, and walked off with a goodbye. Joe glanced up at Emma, waiting for her to ask something.

"You go ahead, I've asked you a lot tonight and you haven't really asked me much," Emma smiled. This was true, Joe had been trying to hold off on asking Emma things until they were alone.

"Tell me about your parents, why they kicked you out or what they're like..." Joe said thoughtfully. Emma continued her faux petting over his coarse hair and thought for a long moment.

"My mom is a nurse," Emma began," But before my real dad walked out she was stay at home mom... She got her degree online when we moved in with some family. She met Hank- my step dad -at school. He was finishing up his sports therapy degree. He became a top notch physical therapist for the Titans, so he was away for work, a lot. Mom had me and my brother,Tuck, but she got pregnant with my little sister, Charity, when I was fifteen. I finished school early, because I had started a lot of online classes with the move, and I was working by the time I turned sixteen, but... Hank didn't ever really like me, I as too opinionated and he couldn't control me. So, I came home late from work one night, because I forgot to call and say I had to work a double, and he and I had it out. Epic fight, like the nieghbors came over to see if there was something wrong, proportions. It ended with me leaving because he said I was no longer welcome in his house. Mom didn't even fight... It was my seventeenth birthday..."

"Ems... That's terrible..." Joe said. She shrugged and gave a light smile, her hand cupping his cheek and tracing the thumb up over the curve there.

"Yeah but if I hadn't made that road trip up to Li's house stayed and with her for two years, I'd never have met you," She said." And I think that was worth the trouble I had to go through."

"I'm glad I met you too, though I wish it was without the bad parts," Joe said. Emma smiled again and bent down to peck his lips gently. He tried pulling her back for a deeper kiss but AJ made a call for five minutes to costume and he had to go. She laughed at his dejected look and waved him off as she headed up to the sound booth. She didn't let him see her face when he turned away, that way he wouldn't know what bringing up the past, not to mention the parts she had left out, had affected her.

**3333333333333**

The Indianapolis show went smooth, nothing major to report from it, and they drove the next day towards Nashville. The closer they got to Tennessee, the more fidgety and on edge Emma got. They stopped off in St. Louis Missouri, for a day, and she asked if they could explore.

"I've been cooped up in that bus for too long," Emma complained to Nick and Julia," On more game of Mario and I may start looking for mushrooms and turtle shells on real life! I'm only king for us to have a free day, we'll still get to Nashville on time, and I know that everyone could use one day of fun..."

Another half an hour of convincing, and almost every Starkid's support, and the writer and tour manager both finally caved in. Emma seemed to know a lot about this city too, which she finally admitted she had visited every summer for years, when her aunt lived here and not in Boston.

"So you know Boston too, huh?" Joe teased, slinging his arm around Emma's shoulders as they walked around downtown. Emma smirked at him and nodded, linking her arm around his waist." Well, you know that's where I'm from, right?"

"Because you don't remind us whenever the word comes up," Lauren teased. Joe stuck his tongue out at the girl and turned back towards his sort of now girlfriend, who was acting odd.

"You good Vader?" Joe asked. He had adopted the nickname after their "make up" and because she kept calling him Sky-Walker. Emma glanced up, as if shaken from deep though, but smiled.

"Course I am, Sky-Walker," She smiled." I wanna do something really cliche and crazy..." She noticed a nearby tattoo parlor and grinned." Bingo."

Two hours later and the trio was walking out of the parlor Emma a little brighter with a new tattoo around her finger, small but noticable on the middle finger of her left hand. Joe grinned at the tiny, green, Mario mushroom she now had inked there, grabbing the hand with the new ink and lifting her fingers to his lips, to kiss the tattoo.

"Very cute, Ems," He commented. She smiled and leaned up to peck his cheek. They spent the rest of their free day in and out of the shops in downtown St. Louis, and came back with a bag of things each, Lauren and Emma had mostly clothes and Joe had some new hats CDs and some comics. Emma had also gotten another bag of Reese's for Meredith and a little gift for each of the other people on tour with the team. Joe watched the tiny girl as she fluttered around the bus and handed out these trinkets, and got hugs and coos of thanks from everyone. He was surprised when she plopped herself on his lap and held up a small black box." When the hell did you get the time to sneak off and get me something?"

"When Lauren distracted you with the cotton candy vendor," Emma said with a grin. She nodded at him to open the box and he did so. In the crinkly paper of the box was a silver chain with a pair of dog tags on the end. He gave her a quirked brow. In question, but she smiled and he took out the tags to read. On one tag read "To Joe from Emma", the other read "My Sky-Walker". He grinned from ear to ear and she tugged her own set of dog tags out from under her shirt. He read the engravings on hers, "Emcee" and "Your Vader".

"They're perfect," Joe smiled. She grinned back and gave him a kiss, this one she allowed him to deepen and slung her arms up around his neck, ignoring the cat calls from the group, and the growing pit in her stomach from how close they were to the one city she never wanted to go back to.

**3333333333333**

**Ky: If anyone wants to see the tattoo Emma got in St. Louis, its here:**

** . /_Ri7rAdJrhzE/TLN_ . .jpg**

**Just put an actual "." where it says.**

**R&R, and hopefully I'll keep up this every day posting, because I'm trying to keep a chapter ahead of myself, but I may have to hold off on some posts until monday, because I work all this weekend. Be patient with me, though, I promise I'll try to keep updating enough to keep everyone happy ^^**


	4. Nashville Blues

**Ky: oh my golly stars and high tops, guys... My iPad went totally AWHOL on me... Like deleted the three chapters I had typed up for this one and my Starship fic... So I've also been working double shifts every night and I've jut gotten a moment to sit down and type. So my goal is to have this chapter done, then one for my TUp fic as well. Then we'll just have to work around my schedule to see what can be done. Also, I am so sorry for the delay in my one shot prize to Haven14, same problem as above, everything was deleted... Hopefully that'll be up soon too.**

**For now, I'll say thanks for my reviews, they always make my day! I try to send replies to them, if I haven't I'm getting to it, promise! So, this chapter takes them to Nashville, the place Emma does NOT want to be! It also gives us the real backstory on Emma, because you know the version she gave Joe was padded and only half truth. I'm also going to be incorporating some MeredithxBrian and JoeyxJaime as well- hopefully -since I like those pairings too :D for now let's just see where this very dramatic show takes us!**

**Again, I don't own anything but Emma and the plot, so enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Nashville Blues**

**You Don't Know You, The Way I Do**

"Mere, you have a fever of a hundred and two..." Julia said shaking her head as the brunette tried to get out of bed, still. The poor girl had been down in the dumps since they left St. Louis, saying she and Brian had eaten at some sushi place and she thought it was just bad fish. Now, it was full on food poisoning and she couldn't even get out of her bunk." There's no way she can perform..."

"Julia, no one else knows my part!" Meredith said miserably. Emma was sitting across from the girls next to Joe, her knee bouncing up and down nervously; this was a lie, because true none of the other performers knew Meredith's part, but all the techies did since they had to put cues to her part. Of course none of the techies could sing or perform, none except the little brunette with Joe's arm around her shoulders." We can't cancel the show either! It's sold out and think of all the fan- oh god..."

The girl shot up and into the bathroom, retching sounds coming from the closed door. Brian shot up and into the small cubicle, his hands flying to yank back Meredith's hair so it was out of her face. Emma was slightly touched by the scene, hoping one day to find someone who would want to help her at her worst and not run screaming. She also knew about Brian's crush on Meredith, though, so the scene also put a smirk on her face. It disappeared in an instant, though, when she realized what she had to do.

"I know the part..." Emma said. She realized no one but Joe had heard her and she cleared her throat, loudly, so everyone turned towards her. She began again, still quiet but louder than before," I know her part... All the techies do, since we put cues to the part... But I'm the only performer on the tech crew... I could fill in... Like an understudy..."

"Oh Emma would you?" Julia cried, tears of relief in her hazel eyes. Emma nodded reluctantly and Joe noted the sag in her shoulders, as all the others gave cheers and words of thanks. He didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong, because she spoke up again.

"On one condition," Emma said. Julia nodded easily," Nothing huge, but I want to sing 'The Way I Do' with Joe... I love Dylan to bits and his voice is to die for, but..." She glanced up at Joe with hopeful eyes and he smiled back." It's kind of our song... So singing it with anyone, who isn't him, just feels weird."

"You got it!" Julia cried. She shot off to talk to the other techs and Emma scrubbed a hand down her face and began muttering in Spanish, a habit Joe had recently learned she picked up from her cousin who lived in Boston. He brushed it off as her not wanting to be center of attention, and led her towards the dressing rooms to get her a costume. Thirty minutes and many Spanish curses later, Emma was in a pair of short green cargo shorts and a brick-red button up. She tugged at the top- before Meredith's but now hers -uncomfortably because her chest was bigger than the other brunette's and the top was tighter on her than on Mere. She was lacing up her hiking boots and trying to pin her side bangs back with pins when Joe realized she really was panicked, and it wasn't just nerves or her hatred of the spotlight.

"Vader..?" She didn't respond." Ems..." nothing." Emcee..?" Still nothing." Emma!" Her face shot up and Joe saw tear tracks racing down her cheeks. He was over and had her up in his arms in a second." Emma, what's wrong, baby? Are you nervous? You shouldn't be, I've heard you sing the part, you're an amazing performer-"

"Joe! I haven't performed in years, for a reason!" Emma said in a panicked tone. She was breathing isn't hard and each breath was sharper, quicker, like it was hard to inhale and get breath in, for her. He knew panic attacks when he saw them, he used to get them as a kid. He easily shifted Emma up and into his arms bride style, and shot off towards the lone empty dressing room. He sat her in front of him, on the couch there, and pressed his chest to her back, his arms holding her stomach in an almost too tight grip.

"Emma, breathe with me okay?" He said sternly. He made exaggerated breaths, making sure that she felt it against her back, and she followed his movements. He continued this, even singing in her ear a little , until she was steady again." Now," He turned her around entirely facing him," Tell me why you just had a panic attack about performing... You're totally fearless, Ems! Why would one show have you totally-"

"Li told my mother I left and that I'm on tour with you guys," Emma said, tears falling again." She bough tickets to the show tonight, for her and a friend of hers. She had hoped to try and catch me after the show, but I was going to avoid that, hope she didn't see me doing tech and would think Li lied, and that just I ran off, again. Now, she'll know I'm here! I can't face that Joe!"

"Emma, it can't be that-"

"Joe... You don't get it..." Emma said. She covered her face with her hands but Joe pulled them away and forced her to meet his gaze." Do you remember when we were playing Truth, and I told you about mom and Hank? Well, that wasn't the whole story... There's more to it, a lot more, actually, about why I was thrown out and why Hank hated me... And my mom... She betrayed me, and that part is in the rest of the story. I can't face her after she did what she did... Not when I know she'll either try to get me back or act like nothing happened... I just, I can't Joe!"

Joe should have been hurt that she hadn't given him an honest answer, before; he should have been confused about the entire rant that Emma offered; most importantly he should have been angry that she hadn't given him her backstory when he had given his own, given his everything yet she was obviously holding back. But, one look into those teary green-golden eyes and all the "should's" shot out of his head for what he knew he _would _do. He gathered her up into his arms and held her there as she cried and shook, desperate for some sort of rock to hold onto so she wouldn't be washed away in her sea of regret and fear. He held her until he could hear people yelling for them, for sound check- who he shooed away and told to do without them -then until her sobs died away and she just clung to him.

"You won't have to face her, okay?" Joe said into her hair. It smelled like hairspray and gel because Lauren had spiked it around her face for the show. Under the foreign scent that Joe didn't like, was the soft smell of her vanilla shampoo and a soft smell that was entirely Emma, familiar and warm." If you see her, tell me, I won't let her near you. But you have to do this show, because you promised. And I want to know the rest of this story, when you're ready."

"Joe-"

"C'mon," Joe said, standing," We missed mic check, we'll have to rush through your makeup and then start."

Emma followed him, but she nearly began to cry again, when she reached for his hand and he tugged away from her grasp.

**3333333333333**

The show was going great, Emma really did know Meredith's part and her performing ability was amazing. The other Starkids gave her plenty of praise through the show, which she answered with smiled and thanks, until they turned away, then she took on the same sad look she had worn all night. It was only before "The Way I Do" that she had had enough of the cold shoulder that Joe was giving her. She stood up right and joined him onstage, letting him sing his part, but when it was her turn, she faced him, not the audience.

"My kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy them all," Emma sang, hoping the crowd forgave her change in lyrics," I'm a sorry disgrace, to the concept of race, and logical emotion and law... But for some reason why, when you look at me I don't wanna be... Programmed this away, believe when I say, you're the one anomaly! I might not be smart, but there is a part of me that's trying to make a break through! No you don't know you, the way I do..."

Joe's eyes were confused, but Emma continued, stepping forward, out of their blocking, until she was face to face with him.

"I never expected," Joe sang his eyes searching Emma's.

"My wires aren't protected," She sang back, trying to get him to see what she was thinking, see how sorry she was." From abnormal things like you..."

"To find someone like you," Joe's eyes spoke that he meant the line he sang.

"When you know everything," Emma sang back, tears falling down her cheeks again.

"I don't know anything," Joe sang back, his hand flying up to cup her cheek and wipe away the tear." But I'm starting to get a clue!"

"It is suddenly strange when you don't have a clue!" Emma sang honestly. Her hand flew up to meet his, their fingers lacing together as they began to sing together, their voices harmonizing perfectly.

"I can see past the surface, finding the worth that is hiding beneath: Your life and purpose. And all of a sudden I feel like I'm running to something that no one has seen!"

As Joey and Jaime came forward to sing their part, Joe and Emma faded back. He pulled her into a hug, and she grasped the front of his shirt in tight fists. He gripped the back of her shirt in the same manner.

"Im sorry," Emma said. Joe didn't have a minute to respond because then they were singing again, but this time their hands were twined together into one shaking fist. Emma's heart felt a little lighter now, that was it did until she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

**3333333333333**

"Hey Emma, I just saw-"

"Crazy fan out there, looks a little like me and is saying she's my mom?" Emma cut Julia off before the director could continue. The girl nodded and gave a "It's the weirdest thing" look before walking off to find some of the other girls. Emma grabbed at a rubber band she had on her wrist, and began snapping it against the same wrist. Joe grabbed her hands, stopping this action and tucked her under his arm. Emma had told him to go ahead and help the others load things up on the bus, but he had refused, saying he would rather keep her calm. So, they had been sitting on the floor, against the wall of backstage, for nearly an hour now. He had only left to get them water and Emma's iPhone, which they were both listening to now." I am going to die, Joe."

"I can't let that happen, Ems..." Joe joked dryly. Emma offered him a soft smile, finding his hand again and leaning her head onto his shoulder." I kind of want to keep you around awhile longer, you know?"

"We can't hide here all night..." Emma said softly." She'll wait all night... And we can't exactly hide out here for that long... We have a reservation at the hotel for the entire team, in like thirty minutes. And smuggling me out of here like E.T. at the end of his movie is way to suspicious... I'm either going to have to put my midget ninja skills to the test or face her."

"Why can't you just act like she's a crazy fan?" Joe asked. Emma gave him a pointed look and he nodded; Emma wasn't that kind of person, even to her mother who had apparently done something so wrong." Well, why don't we make a run for it?"

"It won't work..." Emma sighed. She leaned her head back against the wall and watched AJ and Brian come back through to get the last of the tech equipment." Hey Brolden, AJ!"

"Yeah Emcee?" Brian called back. AJ nodded his answer as he tried to lift a rather heavy sound board.

"Is there still a crazy lady out there saying she's my mom?" Emma asked with such a flippant attitude that even Joe believed her.

"Not when we walked back," Brian shrugged," I think Julia might have scared her off with the 'I won't have you harassing my top techie and close friend speech. She kind of scurried off after our director gave that scary rant..."

"Don't blame her," AJ said with more ease, now that Brian was helping him with the board." Julia is one scary SOB when she wants to be..."

Emma nodded, her eyes a little hopeful now that she heard this news. She gave the two boys a smile and blew them kisses, promising to join them and the others for a midnight swim at the hotel. She glanced at Joe, her green-gold eyes questioning.

"Now or never," He answered. She nodded and shoved her phone in her pocket, standing and smiling when his hand found her smaller one. They walked out with the last few team members, Emma ducking her head and tucking down the brim of Joe's Boston hat, which she had jacked from him seconds before. She was nearly to the parking lot, her heart thumping in victory, when she heard her death sentence.

"Emmalynn Marigold Cole!"

"Fuck."

"That is no way to speak to your mother!"

**3333333333333**

**Ky: So don't hate me, I know this is a cliff hanger XD but I can't give you the entire climax of Emma's back story in one chapter, can I? The confrontation itself is going to be almost all of next chapter... Anyway, I have work tomorrow, but only for awhile, so maybe I'll have time to write that up, if I don't get distracted by my TUp fic, too. If not, Sunday for sure because I don't have church this week. Either way, here's one to tide you over, and sorry again for the wait! Stupid technology and its vendetta against me.. Anywa, R&R kids!**


	5. Scars and Marks

**Ky: I love that everyone had such an amazing reaction to the cliff hanger XD no worries, all will be explained here, in this chapter! Emma and her mom have some confrontation, and Joe will finally have that heart to heart about her ENTIRE back story. It may be a little long, but I doubt you readers will be complaining :D anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything Starkid related, only Emma and my story line.**

**Chapter Five: Scars and Marks**

**You Don't Know You The Way I Do**

The woman was definitely Emma's mother; she had the same dark brown hair, though without the blonde streaks, and heart-shaped face. Her complexion was a little paler, and she had fuller lips, but her eyes were the same green-gold shade that drove Joe mad. She stood much taller than her daughter, but had a similar body shape, and Joe- against the circumstances -found himself thanking god for beautiful genetics. Emma's hand was a vice around his own, and he saw her knees shaking even in her baggy black yoga pants.

"Well? Not gonna tell your mother hello?" The woman asked. Emma seemed to yank herself together at this statement and gave a disgusted snicker.

"I don't have a mother," She said shakily," She disowned me when her no good lying husband tossed me out. But, if she were here, I'd be happy to tell her hello. Right after I told her to go to hell!"

"Emmalyn!" The woman cried.

"Emma! My name is Emma!" Emma cried." And you, Ariel Cole, are no mother of mine! You stopped being my mother when you kicked me out! But before that! You stopped being my mom when Hank started leaving bruises, and you didn't believe me, when you stopped coming to my shows, when you wouldn't believe that... That my 'incident' was more than a cry for attention! You stopped being my mom a long time ago... So you don't deserve to decide that you suddenly are again."

"Emma! I never..." Ariel tried to say.

"No, you didn't..." Emma had tears in her eyes again and Joe knew that this was not going to end well, no matter what was said.

"I don't mean to intrude, but Emma and I have to make the team's check in time," Joe said," And this is upsetting her... I don't like her upset, so I would like you to leave, so that she isn't upset anymore."

"Young man this is not-"

"Again, all respect ma'am," Joe said sterner this time," But it was made my business, when it involved Emma. She didn't have anyone, but now she's got me, and that means protecting her from things that upset or hurt her. You seem to have done both, so please allow us to leave, or I will get out security team to make you move out of our way."

"That goes double for us Mrs. Cole," Brian said. He was standing behind Joe and Emma, his arms crossed sternly and AJ, Jim, Dylan, and Joey behind him as well." Emma is part of the Starkid family, and we protect our family."

Emma felt the tears pool over at this display, and she ducked her head against Joe's shoulder as she walked away from her mother, her own personal body guards all around her, protecting her as no one had ever done before.

**3333333333333**

"Emma."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Emcee..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Em..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Vader."

"I said- oh... Joe.." Emma said softly. Meredith, Jaime, and Lauren still stood in the doorway of the room she and Julia were sharing, but they were now behind Joe, who was looking at Emma not in anger, or question, but in a mixture of worry and concern. Emma, now in a baggy gray sweat shirt and short black pajama shorts, was drying her hair from her shower, and trying to tame the spiked mess.

"Guys why don't you go over to Brian's room?" Joe asked in a tone that left no room for argument." Julia is there and they're starting up a game of charades." the group left, reluctantly, and not before each girl snuck past Joe to give Emma a hug or peck on the cheek. Emma didn't react to any of it, but watched them go." So, you wanna do it the easy way or the hard way?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Emma said stiffly. She stood and moved to go past Joe, who had stepped inside the room, closed the door, and stood before the bathroom. The minute she spoke, she found herself pinned between Joe's strong arms, her back forced to the door frame and his face close to hers." Joe..."

"No, you don't get to use that crazy mesmerizing voice that makes my name sound like music," Joe said. Emma's eyes were confused but he continued." I know that tonight was not ideal, and though I don't know the whole story, I'm sorry you had to deal with it. But now I want the whole story, and I won't leave until I get it. I've already bribed Julia to stay with Lauren and Jaime, and is more than willing to stay here, pestering you all night long."

"Joe, it's not that I don't want to tell you," Emma said softly. She ran a hand through her hair, making the short choppy locks stick up in a childish way. Joe tried not to be distracted by this, or the way she bit her lower lip making him want to do nothing more than lean in and capture her lips with his own." It's that I've never told anyone! Mom never believed me, so she doesn't count... And Li never wanted to hear... No one would have believed me anyway, I had no one to back me up or to prove what I said..."

"I'll believe your story, if you give me the whole story this time," Joe said. Emma's eyes flashed up to his in disbelief." I don't think what you told me was a lie, because you're a horrible liar. I just think there's more to it, more of a story than what you said. I'll believe you because I'll know if you're lying to me, and if you are I'll leave. I'll leave and I won't talk to you for the entire tour, and when we get back to Chicago, I won't say goodbye, and I won't see you again."

"Joe!" Emma cried. He saw real panic in her eyes at the idea of him never seeing her again, and he was glad that to see his own panic mirrored by her." I... Okay... But it's a long story, it's not pretty, you can't judge me for it, and you have to let me finish before you speak... Deal?"

Joe nodded. He let her lead him to the bed, sitting him down and sitting beside him, her hand finding his and tangling her own around it. She was quiet for a long moment and then sighed. She scrubbed her free hand over her face and he saw a tired look consume her eyes.

"I don't lie about what I said..." Emma said softly." About mom and meeting Hank... They were married the same year I turned fourteen, and once they were married, the bad stuff started... Hank didn't like that I had a mouth on me, that I didn't think he was great, and I had my own opinions. He started taking his anger out on me, leaving bruises and other marks all over... Mom didn't believe me when I told her it was him, she said I was just bitter because my real dad had scarred me for men... She thought I was hurting myself for attention, and this stupid shrink Hank paid off was telling her the same thing... She stopped coming to my shows, at the community theater, she stopped interacting with me and over all just ignored me and let Hank deal with me."

Her eyes glazed over at the next part, her breath catching a little and her grip on Joe's hand hard. He reached up to touch her cheek, but she turned away, slightly, intent on finishing her story.

"One night," Emma said," Just after our last showing of Next to Normal- I was playing Natalie and had gotten a standing ovation at the end -Hank and a few of his buddies came back stage to 'congratulate' me... He said I was wasting my time, that the show was crap and so was my performance... No one else was there, I was always the last to leave because I had a key for rehearsal, and cleaned up for the director... They- they cornered me... Hank gave this evil snicker and said that he was going to fix me good... Said he would make it so I'd never want to cross him again, that I would submit to what he wanted because he was in charge." She was shaking now, her whole body shaking like a leave in winter wind. Her voice was thick in tears and he saw them making rapid tracks down her cheeks." He.. He had this big burly guy pin me to the wall, and made the others leave. Then, he... He..." She gave a choked sob and her nails bit into Joe's palm." He watched as his friend raped me!"

The room fell silent, Joe's eyes twice the size they should be and Emma now entirely bent over, hugging her knees and sobbing into them. Joe snapped out of it, lunging forward to scoop her up into his arms and onto his lap. He shushed her and cooed at her until she was slightly calmed.

"Emma, you don't have to-"

"You wanted the whole story, you're getting it," Emma said in a flat tone. She wiped her eyes and sat up a little on his lap." I tried to tell mom, but she didn't believe me... And then when I ended up pregnant, she said I must have shacked up with one of the crew members of the show... She made me put the baby up for adoption, and her and Hank acted like I was a disgrace, a total retch compared to them and their new 'bundle of joy'... I finished school, online, I was almost done anyway, because the move threw me off and I had been ahead of the other kids for ages. I had the baby just before I turned sixteen... Then I went to work full time, I was a personal assistant for this big name director, I got real life stage experience and it was nice pay. Twenty an hour on top of whatever extra the director gave me for tips or whatever. So I had a good amount of money in my account because neither Hank nor mom paid enough attention to me to know I was working. The fights with Hank had been getting worse, and I was talking to Li about moving up with her, once I got emancipated and could find a job up by her... The fight on my seventeenth birthday just sort of pushed the date up... Li had never actually been my best friend, just a friend I kept in contact with after the move, because she moved too. I worked any odd job I could find, candy stores, movie shops, hair salons, even at a tattoo parlor for a while... I paid the rent, but Li was never one for a permanent roommate... She didn't like me living with her for so long, so I was trying to find my own place, when I met you."

Emma was quiet again, for a long moment, and Joe smoothed his fingers through her hair, more of a reason to have contact with her than an attempt to calm whatever nerves she still had.

"Em-"

"Thats the whole story," Emma said. She shoved away from him, now, standing and moving towards the window of the room. The view was amazing, but Emma's eyes saw past the shining lights and dark sky." I'm just that cliché, broken excuse for a girl. Had a bad home life, was hurt but never got revenge, and then I ran to try and make it on my own. This tour... You, the others, to been the one upside in my life, Joe... But I'd understand if you don't want to... Well anything really, now that you know it all..."

Suddenly Joe's chest was flush against her back, and his arms were around her waist in an almost too tight grip. Hi face was buried in her neck and he was kissing the soft flesh there.

"If you think for one minute that I would judge you because of what you just told me," Joe said against her neck," Then you really don't know me, Emma... I don't judge people for what they've done or been through, I judge the persons I see now... The strong, beautiful, independent, and amazing young woman that I am lucky enough to be holding... Your story doesn't change how I see you... How I feel about you, Emma..."

The girl turned in his arms, grasping onto him in a desperate grip, her tears forming again with new fervor and spilling over onto Joe's chest and shirt. She cried in fear, in sadness, and most of all in relief that someone believed her; finally someone knew her story and cared anyway. Emma cried, and held onto Joe in a grip that verged on too tight; but it was okay because he was holding onto her just as tightly, as if he was scared she would disappear, too.

**3333333333333**

The couple finally joined the others in Brian's room, joining in on couples' charades and winning every round. The group was up until the wee hours of the morning, but when they did fall asleep, Joe and Emma ended up in her room, tangled together in a tight embrace, her sound asleep against his strong chest, and him watching her tiredly, but content. Brian Holden came in, around nine, to let them know they were heading out before they left, but quieted when he saw Joe staring intently at the small girl, still sound asleep. Brian leaned against the door frame of the room and managed to snap a few pictures on his iPhone, making mental note to send them to the two later, and show Meredith, who was a firm supporter of the new "Jemma" pairing, as she lovingly called it.

"Brolden, what's it like to be in love?" Joe asked, breaking the silence. Brian gave the man an odd look, but thought about it. He loved Meredith… God he knew he did, telling her was the problem; maybe if he thought about her he could word it for Joe.

"I don't have much experience in it…" Brian admitted." But, I can tell you what it is to me… Its wanting to be with that person all the time, even at their worst possible moments… Thinking they're beautiful even when they disagree, and wanting to do nothing more than kiss them, especially when you're yelling and having the fight of all fights. It's wanting to see them happy, even if you're not… And being happy if they are, even if you have to sacrifice something for them to be happy. Love is all of that, and so much more… More than words, more than just a feeling, and much more than anyone could explain to you. But most importantly, love is something only each individual person can define, for themselves. You can fall in love in a second, others won't fall in love for years; it depends on the person, and how strongly they feel for the other person." Brian took a moment to breathe." Did that help?"

"Yeah, thanks Supes…" Joe said. Brian smiled at the nickname, giving him a playful salute as he closed the door and walked away. Joe watched the tiny girl in his arms sleep, thinking of everything that she had told him the night before. He didn't judge her because of it, he had meant that much, but he was thinking what kind of a God had to have a sense of humor to put someone as loving, wonderful and talented as her through all of that. If anything, knowing her entire story only solidified what Joe had been a little scared of all along: he was falling ass over head for the cute little techie in his arms. And he couldn't really say he regretted it, not at all.

**3333333333333**

**Ky: First of all, I feel like I may lose a follower or two, because Emma's story is out there, now. I did say it was a little cliché, and I believe I said it wasn't pretty, either. On that note, however, I would like to take a minute to explain why I created Emma. I actually have a friend, named Emma, who the character is based on. She is a Starkid fan, and loves Joe Walker. Emma the OC's back story, really is my real friend Emma's story. She went through that, and is currently living with relatives. She gave me permission to use this story because I wanted to make her a character. So, that is why it really won't bother me if I lose followers, or someone comes in and flames about the character: because I know the real deal, and I couldn't be more proud of her. This entire story is my tribute to her, and I can only hope I can someday convince her to read it, and see that people can connect to the character she is in real life.**

**As always, please R&R, even if it's a flame, and I apologize, again, Haven, I'm working on your one shot now, if its not up tonight, it will be up tomorrow!**


	6. Playing Cupid and Falling In Love

**Ky: Thank you for the very kind reviews =) it means a lot that people don't mind my OC's back story, especially since it is so true. Anyway, before I get all sappy and nostalgic, let's move onward! So, this chapter will skip a little, two or three stops on the tour, so it's been like two weeks? This is an approximation, so don't hurt me if it's wrong DX there will be some Breredith in here! I'm also working on another chapter to my oneshot prize for Have- which I've decided to make a longer story –and my other TUp chapter, tonight. I took most of the week off from work, so I should be able to get one or two more chapters of each up- fingers crossed!**

**In other news, LEAKYCON IS THIS WEEK! And I can't go… )= if you are going- you lucky, lucky, freaking ducks… -then have fun for me! Emma- the person not the OC –was going to try and go, but she has to work! So, she sent her stuff to a tumblr friend and is getting it signed by the team! If anyone is going, tell the team my friend Emma said hi! Oh, and Kyra- me –too! If not, well we can mope about not being there, together… Also, tumblr related, Emma and her brother are starting a vlog and will be posting it on my tumblr, so watch out for them!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! I still don't own anything except Emma, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway!**

**Chapter Six: Playing Cupid and Falling In Love**

**You Don't Know You The Way I Do**

After the Nashville show, Emma and Joe were literally inseparable; Emma swapped buses with Brian- not that he minded bunking closer to Meredith –and she and Joe nearly always fell asleep in each other's bunks- and each other's arms. If not, they fell asleep talking, Emma in the bunk above, her hand dangling down to clasp his even as they fell asleep. The incident with her mother had to be addressed, however, and Julia was the one to bring it up, a good deal after they had left Nashville and were now nearing their show for LA. Joe and Emma were standing together in the small faux kitchen area of the bus, laughing as the techie tried showing the boy how to make homemade shakes- with disastrous results so far. Brolden had attempted to join in, but both he and Meredith had ended up chocolate coated, in the process. Julia avoided another shot of chocolate substance that Joe was trying to smear on Emma's cheek, and gave the couple a stern look.

"Why so serious, Jules?" Emma teased. Julia rolled her eyes at the very bad reference to Batman, and leaned back against the counter." Holy Musical Batman!"

"Holy Musical Batman!" Joe chimed in with the girl, who in turn splashed chocolate goop on his nose. The man grinned and grabbed her around the waist, spoon midway to her face, Brolden and Meredith chiming in from further up the bus. Julia cleared her throat loudly." Sorry Julia, did you have something to say?"

"Are we going to talk about the other day?" Julia asked sternly. Emma froze up and gave the director an odd glance." Emma, like it or not I really need to know what went down, and more so why that woman- I guess your mother –was trying to talk to you…"

Emma, who had been frozen before, felt her hands start to shake, and her shoulders joined in the nervous tremors. Joe dropped their utensils, and shoved past Julia who had been facing the small techie. He scooped her up into an embrace and tucked her under his chin, giving Julia a "What the hell?" look. The director gave him a scoff in return and he rolled his eyes in response to her retort.

"Em, you don't have to say anything, really," Joe whispered into the girl's hair. Her hands grasped his shirt front in tight fistfuls and nodded, her body sagging a little in relief.

"Um, no, she does have to tell me something," Julia said harshly. Her eyes softened a little when Emma whipped her head up, panic in her big green hued eyes." Look, I'm not trying to make Emma uncomfortable or upset- Joseph Walker quit giving me that 'I'm gonna kill you'-'Vicious Alpha Male Lion' look!" Brolden gave a barked laugh at this comparison, but Julia ignored him." I'm not trying to hurt her, okay? I just have to know what's going on because if her mom tries to follow us again, I have to take the correct precautions and protocols. So, I need to know if it was your mother, and if there's a legitimate reason to keeping her away, and if you _want_ me to…"

"Julia-"

"It's okay Joe," Emma said softly. She ducked her head down again, her forehead against his chest, and sighed." She is my mom, I was emancipated when I was seventeen, so you have a right to keep her away. I would like her to keep away, because I don't want to talk to her again… Ever."

"That's all I need to know," Julia said. Emma nodded and Joe led her away from the kitchen area, back towards where the bunk pods were, and sat her on his bunk. She kicked off her Toms and curled up on the far end of the bunk. She was about to curl herself into a tight ball when she felt Joe lay beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing her back flush against his chest, and ducking his head down to bury in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She relaxed against him, automatically, and sighed, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Joe, will it ever be easy to talk about her?" Emma asked softly," I can't even tell Julia the bare facts without clamming up and turning into a shaking mess… I mean jeeze… If it weren't for you, I would probably fall apart every night… The nightmares come back and you're the only one who can make them go away…"

"Good," Joe said against her neck," Because I don't want to hear that you've got any of the other guys holding you at night, to make the nightmares go away…"

"Hah, no," Emma said with a soft chuckle," Although, Brolden did give me that lingering hug the other night…" Joe gave a growl against her throat and she chuckled again." I'm kidding, don't kill him okay? Or at least wait until the last show and make it look like an accident. The techies kinda owe me; we could totally get away with it…"

"See, this is why I love you, you crazy girl," Joe said without thinking. Emma's body stiffened under Joe's arms and he panicked." Oh shit, Emma, I'm sorry I didn't… I mean, you don't have to… Seriously it was stupid and… Fuck."

"You sound like you're rehearsing lines for Holy Musical B man..." Emma said shakily. She turned slowly in his arms and faced him, her hands coming up to touch his chest, gingerly. She met his deep blue eyes and her bangs fell over her left eye. Joe moved a hand up to brush her bangs back behind her ear, so he could see both of her eyes." Did you mean it?"

"Of course," Joe said softly. His heart felt like it was beating faster than Meredith when she was angry and playing her bongos. Emma glanced down, thoughtfully, chewing her full lower lip." Please say something that makes me feel less stupid than I do right now…"

"If you meant it," Emma said carefully," Then don't be sorry… If you mean it, then I'm glad that you care that much for me… And even though I can't say it back yet, I hope I can soon… Because I feel like I _could_ say it back… But only to you…"

Joe's eyes snapped up to meet hers, the green gold pools curious, shy, scared, and anxious all at once. He knew his own blue eyes were probably shimmering in awe and wonder, but he didn't care.

"So, I'm allowed to say it?" Joe asked softly, scared that the minute he said the words, he would wake from a dream. Emma nodded, her face turning down shyly, in a way so cute that Joe had to lean down and peck her nose gently." I love you Emma… Love my Vader…"

"You've just affirmed about a million whacked out Star Wars fandoms, Sky-Walker," Emma whispered back. It was a total mood wrecker, but Joe didn't care as he ducked down to kiss her, on the mouth this time, and laughed into the kiss with her. If he had questioned being in love with her before, it was entirely cemented now.

**3333333333333**

"We have to do something…"

"It's making me sick!"

"I feel like we should either look away or pay for the free porn show…"

"Guys, it's not that bad," Emma said to Joey, Jaime and Lauren. She flicked the page of the thick book she was reading, not glancing behind her to see the trio, or what she knew they were staring at. She glanced up when Joe sat on the end of the couch with her, lifting her feet onto his lap, to smile at him. She knew, without looking, that her three friends were looking at Brolden and Meredith, who were sitting on the floor about ten feet away, close together listening to music and talking. Brian had his arm over her shoulders, explaining something about his last visit home, and Meredith was listening like he was giving her all of life's secrets. Emma glanced up as Joey made a disgusted sound and sighed." Oh like you don't oogle at Jaime, like that. Jesus you all are such dorks… If it bothers you so much that they're like that, and not together, do something!"

"Well Miss High and Mighty, why don't you?" Lauren said with a scowl. Emma sighed, slamming her book shut and tossed it at Joe, who caught it and continued on with his casual pose while the other three Starkids stared at her in curiosity. She walked over to Meredith and Brolden and knelt down in front of them, tugging their ear buds out of their ears and giving them a smile.

" 'sup Ems?" Meredith asked with a quirked brow. Brolden gave the girl the same curious look, but she surprised them both when she spoke.

"So, Mere, remember when we were talking a few days ago?" Emma asked." And you said that Brian was just to die for hot in his Tour outfit? But then you followed it up with how he looks super-duper yummy in regular clothes too, especially his skinny jeans?" Meredith's mouth was now agape, and Brolden was staring at her in awe." Oh! And Brian, remember how you were helping me with clean up the other night in San Diego? And you were going on about how Meredith just sparkles when she sings, and she looks so gorgeous? And then you followed that up with how it wouldn't matter, though, because she was so gorgeous all the time? Even when she was just waking up and had bed head and was wearing her sweats and baggy sweatshirt?" Now both were staring at her in shock and awe." Well, I thought that you two should hear what you say about each other! Oh, and by the way, you've both been crushing on each other for months, but you're both too scared to say anything; So, I said it. Okay, ta-ta lovers, looks like you have a lot to talk about!"

Emma stood, then turned heel and walked back to where she had been before. She plopped down next to Joe, laying down and tossing her legs over Joe's lap again. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of exhaustion and fatigue. Joe began rubbing her calves, massaging her sore muscles and earning a sigh of relief from her. Jaime, Joey, and Lauren were alternating between giving Emma an awed look, and watching Meredith and Brolden, to see what would happen.

"And in five, four, three, two, one… Action," Emma said under her breath. On her cue, Meredith and Brolden shot together so they met in the middle of a hot kiss; a kiss that had been nearly six months waiting. Emma smiled despite her sore body and exhaustion. She grinned and opened one eye, meeting Joe's gaze and return smile.

"Forget Vader and Emcee," Joey said plopping on Joe's other side," I'm calling you cupid."

**3333333333333**

**Ky: Alright guys, I'm working on the new chapter in Haven's prize story as well, but the next chapter of Our Story, the TUp fic I'm working on, may be a few days late; I have family coming in tomorrow and I want to spend some time with them while I have it. Anyway, next chapter I'm going to throw a curveball at you, and I bet money NO ONE will see it coming :D so, stay tuned and review please!**


End file.
